Naruto: Romantic OneShots!
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: Just one shots of all different parings in Naruto. Please vote each time on which paring you want me to do next! These may be funny/romantic/sad. It could be just a meeting, a date, a marriage. May be OOC.
1. RULES

Romantic One Shots

Just one shots of all different parings in Naruto. Please vote each time on which paring you want me to do next!

These may be funny/romantic/sad. It could be just a meeting, a date, a marriage. It's really up to any suggestions or what I'm feeling at the moment. Please bear with me this is my first try at something like this.

**Heterosexual:  
**Kabuto x Tsunade-  
Jiraiya x Anko-  
Tsunade x Jiraiya-  
Shino x Hinata-  
Sasuke x Hinata-  
Kiba x Hinata-  
Naruto x Hinata-  
Rock Lee x Hinata-  
Neji x Hinata-  
Gai x Hinata-  
Choji x Hinata-  
Shikamaru x Hinata-  
Kakashi x Hinata-  
Asuma x Hinata-  
Gaara x Hinata  
Kankuro x Hinata-

Sai X Hinata -  
Neji x Tenten-  
Rock Lee x Tenten-  
Gai x Tenten-  
Shino x Tenten-  
Kiba x Tenten-  
Choji x Tenten-  
Shikamaru x Tenten-  
Sasuke x Tenten-  
Naruto x Tenten-  
Kakashi x Tenten-  
Gaara x Tenten-  
Kankuro x Tenten-

Sai X Tenten-  
Neji x Ino-  
Rock Lee x Ino-  
Gai x Ino-  
Shino x Ino-  
Kiba x Ino-  
Choji x Ino-  
Shikamaru x Ino-  
Sasuke x Ino-  
Naruto x Ino-  
Kakashi x Ino-  
Gaara x Ino-  
Kankuro x Ino-

Sai X Ino-  
Neji x Sakura-  
Rock Lee x Sakura-  
Gai x Sakura-  
Shino x Sakura-  
Kiba x Sakura-  
Choji x Sakura-  
Shikamaru x Sakura-  
Sasuke x Sakura-  
Naruto x Sakura-  
Kakashi x Sakura-  
Gaara x Sakura-  
Kankuro x Sakura-  
Kabuto x Sakura-  
Itachi x Sakura-  
Kakashi x Sakura-

Sai x Sakura-  
Asuma x Kurenai-  
Kakashi x Kurenai-  
Gai x Kurenai-  
Orochimaru x Tsunade-  
Anko x Orochimaru-  
Anko x Iruka-  
Anko x Kakashi-  
Temari x Choji-  
Temari x Kabuto-

**Yaoi:  
**Kabuto x Orochimaru-  
Jiraiya x Orochimaru-  
Kakashi x Gai-  
Kakashi x Iruka-  
Kakashi x Sasuke-  
Kakashi x Naruto-

Kakashi x Sai  
Naruto x Sasuke-  
Naruto x Gaara-  
Naruto x Shikamaru-  
Naruto x Kiba-  
Naruto x Neji-

Naruto x Sai  
Sasuke x Gaara-  
Sasuke x Shino-  
Sasuke x Orochimaru-

Sasuke x Sai-  
Kiba x Shikamaru-  
Kiba x Shino-  
Shikamaru x Choji-  
Shikamaru x Asuma-  
Shikamaru x Neji-  
Neji x Rock Lee-  
Rock Lee x Naruto-  
Rock Lee x Gai-  
Itachi x Sasuke-  
Gaara x Kankuro-

**Yuri:  
**Kurenai x Hinata-  
Hinata x Tenten-  
Hinata x Sakura-  
Hinata x Temari-  
Hinata x Ino-  
Ino x Sakura-  
Ino x Tenten-  
Ino x Temari-  
Tenten x Sakura-  
Tenten x Temari-  
Tsunade x Shizune-  
Shizune x Anko-  
Kurenai x Anko-

**Threesomes:  
**Itachi x Kakashi x Iruka-  
Itachi X Sasuke X Hinata –

Itachi X Sasuke X Sakura -

Orochimaru x Tsunade x Jiraiya-  
Shikamaru x Ino x Temari-  
Gaara x Naruto x Sasuke-  
Ino x Naruto x Sakura-

Naruto X Kiba X Hinata-

Sai X Neji X Hinata-

Sasuke X Naruto X Hinata-

And please feel free to post any couples you'd like to see done!


	2. Itachi X Hinata X Sasuke

Itachi –X– Hinata –X– Sasuke

Hinata left the All Girls School after club. She was in high school; her uniform consisted of a white skirt with a matching long sleeve collared shirt. It was fall yet, so her tie color was purple. Outside the gates she saw someone in all black waiting for her.

She ran over, "Sasuke?"

"Hey," he wrapped an arm around the girl. He had gotten there after his own classes let out. Male High school students wore all black with blue ties for fall.

A blush crept across her face, "Sasuke, what if…"

"No one is around." He said softly to her, leading her down the street.

"Where are we off to?" She asked, holding her school bag in both hands before her.

Sasuke still had his arm around her waist, "To my house."

"What?" She was surprised, started to get nervous.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked in a cool tone.

"N…no," she stammered.

Sasuke smirked, she couldn't see it. "Good."

The two of them walked in silence to his house. They got inside and dropped their bags and shoes at the entrance.

He led her in by the hand, "come on scaredy cat."

They walked a bit before getting into the living room. Sasuke slid onto the couch and pulled Hinata down with him. She landed right next to him with a gasp. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her into him. "See? This isn't that bad."

Her mind was still flying at all that was going on. It was taking some time to process everything.

Suddenly noise came from the stairs as a man came walking down. He was also in all black, but with a red tie – indicating that he was a college student at the male campus.

"Who do we have here?" Itachi asked as he sat down next to the couple.

Hinata's hand slid up to grasp onto Sasuke's arm as she pushed her back into him more. She didn't like his older brother and wanted to stay as far back from him as possible.

Itachi didn't notice her movement; he reached out for her hand and grabbed it. "What a lovely lady." He made to move her hand to his lips but it was ripped from his grasp.

"She is mine, brother," Sasuke's voice was hard.

Itachi leaned back, resting one of his arms on the back of the couch. "Is that so little brother?"

Hinata was lost at what almost just happened. She blinked a few times looking confused at the man before her. Before she knew it she was pulled backwards a bit into a leaning position.

Sasuke was looking down at the girl before her. He smiled as he took a quick breath. He leaned down to the girl as his lips touched hers.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she sighed. This is all that she wanted, to stay in his arms forever like this. She kissed him softly back.

**END**


	3. Naruto X Hinata

Naruto – Hinata

Naruto was sitting in a formal suit sipping water nervously. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, on a date with _her_. It didn't matter how they got there, or why. It took him hours to get ready. He didn't know what would be right. He asked all the guys he could think of for advice. It was his first date after all.

Hinata's face was red as she nervously bit her lip. She couldn't believe that she was actually here, on a date with _him_. She had been sitting ready for hours. She had talked to all her friends of what to wear and what to say. Her purple dress accented her eyes nicely and she had on just a little bit of makeup. It was her first date.

Naruto looked up and opened his mouth to say something. He was turned speechless at the sheer beauty before him. His mouth was left open as his shoulders fell.

Hinata finally got the courage to look up to get lost in his blue eyes. She felt herself fall deeper in his eyes. Her lips opened partly as if she was going to say something.

"I…" Naruto tried to start.

"I…" Hinata tried to start.

Both shut up at the same time, trying to let the other speak. Their faces matched the same color red.

"G…Go ahead N…Naruto…" Hinata stammered.

"O…Oh…." He had already forgotten what he was going to say. He racked his brain but nothing came up. "Nice night."

"Y..yes…" Hinata took a brief moment to look up at the starry sky above them.

Naruto's mouth fell again when he watched the stars reflect in her eyes. '_Hinata is just…stunning._'

Hinata looked back to Naruto, "So…should we order?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto said quickly. He grabbed his menu quickly. He knocked his water glass, which was half full. He noticed and caught it before it fell over.

'_Oh!_' Hinata noticed his quickness and blushed deeper, '_Naruto is so…amazing._'

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked the menu over. Her nerves were so high, she wasn't even hungry. "I…I don't know, what do you like?"

Naruto looked at the menu again. His nerves were overactive, for once he wasn't hungry. "I'm good."

"M…me too…" Hinata added.

"Then let's go for a walk." Naruto got up quickly and pulled out Hinata's chair and offered his arm.

"T…Thank you!" Hinata put her hand gently on his arm as she got up.

Naruto and Hinata left their table and started walking. They walked down the streets through a few trees.

Hinata shivered, it was a cold night in fall.

Naruto released Hinata's arm and took off his jacket. He put it gingerly on her shoulders, "does this help?"

Hinata could feel the warmth immediately. The jacket smelled faintly of cologne, and she liked it. She turned and grabbed his arm lightly before he could move away. "Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.


	4. Jiraiya X Tsunade

Jiraiya X Tsunade

Jiraiya was about to go out on what would turn out to be his last mission. He had gone to Tsunade to talk, but ended up only joking about his feelings, instead of being true to them. He turned his back, about to leave her sitting on a bench. He took a step.

She didn't know what was happening. It felt the same as those times before her loved ones left her. Tsunade stood up quickly before she knew it and reached out for the man before her, "wait."

He stopped going forward, just as his heart skipped a beat. There was no way this was happening.

Her face was red; she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. "I'll take you up on your offer."

He was going to play dumb; she just had to be playing him. "What offer?"

"A date."

Jiraiya turned around, having to see this for himself. There was no way that she was actually…

"Come on…"

He just chuckled, "why are you backing down now, Lady Tsunade?" He tried to keep things light. "Have you really fallen for such a dapper guy like me?"

"No!" she said a bit too quickly, looking down to the ground. "Just…be serious here Jiraiya."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a dangerous mission," she looked him in the face, tears almost coming to her eyes.

Jiraiya walked over to her, catching one of her tears. "Please don't cry," he was serious. "I will go on a date with you, if it will keep you from crying."

"Okay."

The two of them walked down to a small restaurant. The sat at a small table and had a nice dinner. Small talk about the past was exchanged throughout the meal.

They were remembering the good times when they were younger and just learning. Jiraiya's boldness when they first met; and Tsunade's strong right hook. The relationship they had throughout the years. His many failed attempts to score a date with her. The time she pummeled him, almost to death, when he tried to peek on her at the hot springs. Soon enough they finished dinner and left.

The two walked a bit through the streets of Konoha as the sun started to set. They walked in relative silence as they looked on at the village. Soon enough the conversation of his mission was brought up again.

Jiraiya once again turned his back to her, ready to leave. "I have to do this."

"I know…" Tsunade closed the short distance between them and rested her head on his back. Silent tears were falling down her face, although her voice never revealed them. "You better come back."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You can bet against that; you always loose anyways." He took a few more steps, once again creating a distance between them as he left the village.

She stood there watching his back. Something still felt off. "You bet."

He didn't come back.


	5. Sasuke X Hinata

Sasuke –X- Hinata

* * *

Hinata had to practice more before the meet. She was on the dance squad for school and the finals for state were only a few days away. She had a lot of work to do; she had made it as squad leader – somehow.

She entered the gym silently. It was after school and everyone had already gone home for the day. Hinata slipped out of her clothes behind a curtain and pulled on her tight dance uniform. She didn't like how it fit, but it was what the team was wearing for competition.

She stepped on stage after hitting play and started her dance.

Sasuke had awoken with a start when a loud noise had echoed in the gym. He had hid quickly after school let out. Everyday countless girls would ambush him for one reason or another. They gym was mostly dark; it was probably safe to head home.

Soft music started as he searched for its source. He spotted a girl's silhouette onstage dancing. He was mesmerized by her elegant movements as she seemed right on with the music.

The music stopped as Hinata was gasping for breath. She had missed a step half way through and it took a lot of work to get back on track. She went over and restarted the CD and went again. This time she nailed it.

Sasuke was amazed at the girl before him. He didn't remember seeing anyone like that at school. He would have noticed her already. He had to know more about this girl.

She finished perfectly again, but this time Hinata had ended right on the edge of the stage. Before she could do anything, she was falling off. She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. Hopefully she wouldn't be too injured so she could still perform. The hard floor never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

He had approached the stage; planning on talking to her. Sasuke watched as she shifted her weight and started to fall. He ran up and held out his arms to save her from the unforgiving floor. He finally got a proper look and recognized her, "Hinata-San?"

She opened her eyes to her name. The one to catch her was Sasuke. Her face went red. If he was there to catch her, then he had seen her practice. She couldn't believe that he was here. Usually he was surrounded by girls at any given moment. She never had gotten a proper view of him before.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y…Yes!" She stammered.

He put her down. A surging pain came from his ankle, but he ignored it. "Good. Practicing?"

"W…We have a big meet coming up," she told the floor. Looking at him was hard, he _WAS_ good looking….

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Otherwise it would be hard for you guys to win state." He knew of the dance team.

"Thanks," She blushed.

He showed up to their performance on crutches.


End file.
